


notes

by parkyparks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confession, Fenro - Freeform, Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Pining, among us is mentioned, pure fluff, tender moments, the ocs have minor parts and no names, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: Every day a sticky note with a complement shows up on Fenton's computer.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 55





	notes

**Author's Note:**

> There is one time the s word is used in this fic

Fenton's day was going horrifically slow. He stared at the clock, waiting for his lunch period where he could go on his phone and at least feel like he was having some fun.  
He ended up being to impatient to wait and took his lunch five minutes early. He played a few rounds of among us before he had to return to work.  
When he got back to his desk, he looked up at the monitor of his computer to see a sticky note on it. That wasn't unusual. But he hadn't put it there. He pulled it off and read it.  
"You look very handsome today"  
The handwriting was hard to read, probably written with the person's non-dominant hand.  
The message made Fenton smile. He had really needed something like this today. He stuck it back up on the monitor, off to the side this time, so he could glance at it whenever he wanted to.  
He stayed focused for the rest of the day, but when he was heading home he began to wonder who it was from. He had someone he wanted it to be, but it probably wasn't him. Gyro was not the kind for love notes. It might not even be a love note anyway. It would be kind of fun to have a secret admirer though.  
The next day, when Fenton arrived at the lab, there was already a note on his computer. This one read  
"I hope you have a great day today"  
That was sweet. Fenton looked around at who was in. Manny, lil bulb, and one of the new interns were there. Fenton assumed it wasn't manny or lil bulb (god he hoped it wasn't). He decided to keep an eye on the intern.  
Almost an hour had passed and Fenton was concerned. Gyro wasn't there. He asked manny if he had heard from the chicken. He hadn't. Fenton decided to text Scrooge. The response was immediate: he had called in sick that morning.  
Fenton sighed. The lab felt lonely without his coworker there. Sure he had the new interns, (he and gyro had each brought one on now that Fenton had his doctorate) lil bulb and manny, but it just wasn't the same. He missed being able to watch Gyro work and hearing his thoughts on Fenton's own ideas.  
Work was slow again, so Fenton was relived when it was finally over. He packed up and went home, where his m'ma had dinner waiting. After, he watched some Darkwing Duck and saw that his favorite band was releasing a new song that night at midnight. He stayed up for the release talking with some other fans and eventually went to bed after listening to it and over-analyzing the lyrics.  
He dragged himself into work the next morning, almost regretting staying up so late the night before. He went to the break room to get some coffee and almost ran directly into Gyro.  
"Long night Fenton?"  
"Gosh, is it that obvious?"  
Gyro shrugged. "Not really. You're just very quiet"  
Fenton nodded. "Yeah, I stayed up really late waiting for this song to release. Sorry I ran into you by the way."  
"It's alright Fenton. Go get yourself some coffee"  
Fenton swallowed and nodded, continuing to the coffee machine. His heart was all fluttery in the way it always was when Gyro called him by his first name.  
Fenton listened to the new song and sipped his coffee while he worked. He tried not to be too distracting as he danced in his seat and mouthed along to the words.  
Before he knew it, it was his lunchtime so he went to the break room to eat. Manny and the interns where in there, talking about a new game. It seemed to be a mobile game so Fenton was wondering how manny played it, but figured it would be rude to ask.  
Gyro joined them about halfway through. He didn't say much and ate quickly, but that wasn't unusual for him. Fenton hung around after he finished his lunch hoping Gyro might approach him and start a conversation; but he didn't, so Fenton retuned to work.  
Once more there was a sticky note on his monitor.  
"What are you listening to? It looks like you really enjoy it :) your dancing is very cute"  
Fenton blushed. There was no denying these were love notes now. He smiled and stuck it next to the others.  
Fenton left work that day with a smile on his face. He was starting the walk home when someone ran up next to him.  
"Hey, Fenton, can I walk with you?"  
Fenton looked up and smiled politely. "Sure" it was the intern working under Gyro.  
"How's your day been?" She asked.  
"Really good!" Fenton exclaimed. He went on to tell her about the new song and the note. He trusted her after all.  
"Oh! That's so sweet Fenton. Do you have any ideas? Or someone you want it to be?"  
Fenton laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm not sure who they're from exactly. I'm wondering about my intern but I'm not sure."  
"Ah." The intern had been playing a lot of among us lately and noticed Fenton's deflection but didn't comment. "Oh! This is where we split! See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye!" Fenton waved.  
He lay in bed that night thinking about the notes. He was pretty sure it wasn't Gyro's intern. He wasn't sure lil bulb could have romantic feelings so he ruled them out. Manny had been in the break room the whole time Fenton was there. His intern and Gyro had each left early or come in late. Gyro hadn't been there to deliver the second note. So it must be his intern.  
Fenton decided he needed to confront his intern. It would be hard and awkward but he needed them to know he was only interested in one bird. Taking a deep breath he walked into the lab. Of course, his intern wasn't there yet. He sighed and began to work on some blueprints while he waited.  
When the intern came in, Fenton called them over to his desk right away.  
"Dr. Cabrera, what's up?"  
"I need to speak with you." He said. "Can we take a walk?"  
The intern looked nervous but agreed.  
Fenton lead them upstairs and outside. He took one more deep breath and started.  
"I'm really sorry, the notes are really sweet I'm just not interested in you, I-"  
"Woah woah woah, what?" The intern interrupted. "I haven't been leaving you notes."  
Fenton felt heat rising to his cheeks.  
"You haven't?"  
"No"  
"Blathering blatherskite..." he mumbled. "I'm so sorry, I genuinely thought it was you."  
The intern shrugged. "It's alright. We're all set here?"  
"Yes, again, I'm so sorry."  
Fenton sighed. The intern headed back to the lab while he stayed and watched the ocean crash on the little shore around the money bin.  
Eventually he made his way back down into the lab.  
When he got there he found another note.  
"I admire your intellect."  
Fenton sighed. He wasn't smart enough to figure out who was sending these! He tried not to mope too much as he worked on a prototype for a new invention.  
Leaving work was like a breath of fresh air. He went home and took a shower to wash off the day's embarrassment. Then he played scrabble with his m'ma and one of her friends. After they had Chinese takeout. By the time he felt tired he was way less stressed.  
The next morning as he drove to work he decided not to ask anymore people if they wrote the notes. They would confess in due time.  
He was settling in to work a test when Gyro approached him.  
"Morning Dr. Cabrera"  
"Good morning Dr. Gearloose! Do you need my help with something?"  
"No, but I was wondering if you want to work on the Gizmosuit today" he said quietly. "I have some tasks the interns can do so we don't risk exposing ourselves"  
"Sounds good. You'll go let them know?"  
"Yeah."  
Fenton snuck off to the secret part of the lab where they kept the suit and waited for Gyro. Once they rejoined, they briefly talked about what they wanted to do before settling into work.  
They were quiet but efficient. They had long since fixed the pies and were currently working on the arm extensions. Every so often Fenton would bump Gyro's arm or let their fingers brush when handing the other something. This was paradise.  
They accidentally worked right through lunch and only realized when Fenton's stomach rumbled especially loud.  
"Oh shit" Gyro murmured. "Sorry we missed lunch Fenton."  
"That's alright, we can take it now."  
Gyro nodded. "Let's go then."  
They ate in the breakroom together before heading back to work on the suit.  
All too soon the day was over.  
"Thanks for making time to work on that with me, Gyro"  
"It's no problem. Hopefully we can do it again soon."  
"Yeah. Well, I'll see you Monday."  
"See you Monday, Fenton."  
Fenton beamed as he headed to his desk to collect his things. He was so distracted he almost missed the note stuck to his monitor.  
"Heard you're wondering who I am. Why don't you meet me on the roof tonight to find out?"  
Fenton's heart was racing. He quickly made his way up to the roof of the money bin. He looked around when he got up there but didn't see anyone, so he sat down to wait.  
He sat for maybe ten minutes before he heard steps on the stairs. He turned as the door opened to reveal Gyro.  
"Gyro,"  
"You came" Gyro wheezed. He was out of breath from all the stairs. "I hope you're not disappointed."  
"No, no, wow, I can't believe it's you!"  
Gyro laughed. "Yeah, it's me"  
"I was hoping it would be" Fenton said, stepping closer to Gyro.  
"I'm glad to hear it." Gyro said, draping his arms over Fenton's shoulders.  
Fenton let his hands rest on Gyro's waist.  
"I'm so glad you're not manny" Fenton said for a lack of something better to say. It made gyro laugh.  
"Yes, well." Gyro took a deep breath. "Would you like to accompany me on a date sometime soon? I was thinking this weekend."  
"That sounds lovely Gyro"  
Gyro pulled Fenton into a sweet embrace. "Awesome"  
When they pulled away, Gyro gently kissed Fenton on the cheek.  
"Okay, here's my number so we can talk about what we'd like to do. Text me tonight?"  
"Yeah! Yeah, absolutely."  
Gyro smiled. "I look forward to hearing from you."  
After they walked downstairs, Fenton kissed Gyro before they parted for the night.  
"Don't forget to text me" gyro exclaimed.  
"I could never forget this Gyro" he promised. "Oh! One last thing. How did you leave me a note the day you were out sick?"  
"I stayed up all night working on a project. I left you a note and went home to sleep."  
"That was clever."  
"Yes well, best scientist in the city."  
"And the most romantic scientist in the city."  
Gyro blushed. "Yes, well, it wasn't that big of a gesture, and I didn't have the cour-"  
"Shhh" Fenton cut him off. "That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. It was perfect. You're perfect"  
Gyro blushed harder. "Blathering blatherskite you're smooth."  
Fenton grinned. "You're easy to fluster, it's cute."  
"Oh, shut up. Nobody better hear about this"  
"Aw, I don't get to brag about dating the best scientist in the city?"  
"Well, maybe"  
Fenton smiled. "If you want to keep this private, that's okay with me."  
"Yeah? Thank you"  
"Thank you for asking me out"  
"Thank you for saying yes"  
"Of course." Fenton giggled. "I'll see you soon."  
"Yeah. Bye Fen"  
"Bye Gee"


End file.
